Johanna Katrine Jensen (1856-1912)
Farsund, Norway |Baptism = |Death = Chicago, Illinois |Burial = Mount Olive Cemetery |Father = Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) |Mother = Anna Marie Kjarvaldsen (1819-1888) |Spouse = Steffan Barca (1860-bef1900) |Marriage = Chicago, Illinois |Children = Henry Barca (1886-1961) Leopold Barca (1887-1924) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Johanne Katrine Jensen (1856-1912) migrated from Farsund, Norway to the United States in 1882. She was deaf and mute and met her husband at a school for the deaf. (b. December 14, 1856, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. July 02, 1912, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA) Name She appears in the 1865 Norway Census as "Johanne Katrine Jensen". She married under the name "Katrine Jensen"; and died under the name "Katharina Barca". Other variations include Katherine Jensen and Catherine Jensen. Parents *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) *Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) Birth She was born on November 14, 1856 Siblings *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) who may have been born from a previous marriage. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-?) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846. *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848. *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852-?) who was born on November 20, 1852. *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) who emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Peter Olsen (1844-1892). *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902) who emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Anna Olsen (1859-1912) on June 4, 1884. *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) who emigrated to Chicago and married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938). *Johan K. Jensen (1863-?). He was the last to be born that lived long enough to be in the 1865 Norway Census. Farsund, Norway The family appears in the 1865 Norway Census living in Farsund on Vestregade Street in a house owned by Jens J. Hansen. Her mother was already a widow and she living with the following children: Hans Kristian Jensen; Hans Gabriel Jensen; Anton S. Jensen; Juliane A. Jensen; Anne M. Jensen; Johanne K. Jensen; Jens J. Jensen; Andreas Jensen; and Johan K. Jensen. Marriage Katrine married Steffan Barca (1860-bef1900) on September 03, 1883 in Chicago, Cook County, Illinois. She was listed as "Katrine Jensen" and he is listed as "Steffen Barca". Children Together they had the following children: *Henry Barca (1886-1961) aka Stephen Hainer Barca, aka Stephen Parker, who was born on August 18, 1886. Katrine got pregnant from another man. *Leopold Barca (1887-1924) who was born on December 13, 1887 and died on September 16, 1924. He was the child of Katrine and Steffan. Chicago, Illinois They appear in the 1900 United States Census under the name "Barcon", living in Chicago, Illinois. Katrine raised Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) and his siblings, after the death of her sister, Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) who had married Peter Olsen (1844-1896). In 1910 they were living at 2218 North Western Avenue in Chicago. Leo was working as a hat maker. Living in the house was Harriet Olsen (1890-?); and Jennifer Olsen (1886-?), her two nieces. Both were working as bill clerks at an electrical supply company. Death She died under the name "Katharina Barca" on July 02, 1912 and her Illinois Death Index number was "11305" Burial She was buried on July 4, 1912 in Mount Olive Cemetery, Chicago, Illinois. She is in Section E and Lot 129. She is buried with Leopold Barca, Anna M. Jensen, Lena Jensen, and Andrew Havig Jensen. Missing from the cemetery is Steffan Barca, her husband. *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) *Leopold Barca (1887-1924) *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) Reasearch *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) called the cemetery on April 30, 2012 to see who was buried with her. The hope was to find Steffen Barca buried with her so we could find his death certificate which will name his parents and then they can be found in the 1865 Norway Census. *Muriel Patterson said on January 1, 2014. "She was deaf and mute. She went to a school for the deaf and met her husband there." *Sue Higginbotham Chadwick wrote on January 31, 2014: "... The four orphaned children were fearful that their home would have to be sold and the family split up. However, the children were able to live with their Aunt Katherine, who was deaf. I am unsure whether they moved in with her, or she moved into the family home. Grandpa lived with her until he was about 20 years old."" Images and documents Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010465.jpg|1856 birth in Farsund churchbook Image:Jensen-HohanneKatrine 1856 birth.gif|1856 birth File:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census Image:Jensen-Sigrid photo.jpg|1880 image Image:9689498 109849475786.jpg|1880 image (crop) Image:Barca Jensen marriage.jpg|1883 marriage File:USCityDirectories18211989Beta 431894038.jpg|1896 Chicago directory with Katrine as "Katherine" and a widow File:1900 census Barca Jensen Olsen Chicago.jpg|1900 census in Chicago, Illinois File:1910UnitedStatesFederalCensus 307058412.jpg|1910 census in Chicago, Illinois File:Jensen-JohannaKatrine 1912 death.jpg|1912 death File:Jensen Barca tombstone.jpg References Category: Non-SMW people articles